


Pudding time!

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Stuffing, and hella kink, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Read the tags. This is kind of fluffy kink trash.Poor Lina finally comes to terms with something that’s been bothering her- after dessert, of course.





	Pudding time!

**Author's Note:**

> Translators note: in Britain, pudding = any kind of dessert,  
> Biscuit = cookie  
> Jelly = jell-o (I think?) not jam, anyway. 
> 
> (In case you haven’t guessed, this is all about food. Run while you still can, or else, enjoy~)

Lina sighed. It wasn't fair. She dug into her ice cream sundae half heartedly, mashing the flavours of ice cream together with the spoon as she watched Gourry across the table demolishing his second - or maybe third? Pudding of the day. He moaned as he ate, and Lina bit down on her spoon and pressed her legs together as the sound shot through her. She honestly didn't used to have feelings for Gourry- when they met she was too young for that, really, but somewhere along the way the respect she felt for him had turned into a full- on crush, together with an awkward desire to hold hands and not much else, really. She didn't really know what to do with herself, back then- she didn't really feel anything sexual, like at all, for anyone, and her feelings for Gourry unsettled her because of that. They had carried on like that for months- her blushing and stuttering whenever he did something cute (which was a lot, ugh, he was too sweet) but at the same time shoving him away any time he got remotely close out of fear. 

She thought that that had been torture, but then, recently, her sex drive had reared its ugly head and kicked up into overdrive. And because nothing about her life was normal, she couldn't be into something even vaguely ordinary, like guys with big dicks or leather or something, that would have been way too easy to manage in her daily life. No. 

Since forever she had always loved overeating, enjoying the flavours of the food, but also just enjoying being totally full and the heavy, relaxed feeling she got after indulging too much. It had been fine- Gourry was a big eater too, and they always used to have fun squabbling over each other's food and trying to steal from each other, but then it had started to turn her on. And no matter how much she tried not to think about it in the day, she dreamt about it at night. 

Gourry moaned again quietly as he finished his bowl and sat back, rubbing a hand on his stomach and scraping his spoon around the bowl to get the last dregs of pudding. Under the table, she could see that his shirt had rolled up, to show a sliver of round belly that she desperately wanted to touch. 

"Ugh, that was so good Lina, you have to try the sticky toffee pudding next!" He said, making a grab for the menu and flicking to the desserts page again. "How was your sundae? Should I go for chocolate too? or do you think the toffee crunch sounds better?" He looked up, and then put the menu down when he saw her still idly messing with the top scoop of a still mostly- uneaten sundae. "Hey, are you okay Lina? You've barely eaten anything."

She snorted. "I've eaten a normal sized meal, Gourry." And she still felt so damn hungry. 

He frowned. "Yeah, but for you that's nothing, Lina." He pointed out. 

"I'm just not hungry." She lied, and pushed her sundae across to him. "Finish it if you want to." He frowned, but took the ice cream. She cringed as when he put the spoon to his mouth, her brain immediately reminded her that this totally counted as an indirect kiss before she could shut it up and remind herself that she was not a little girl anymore, she was eighteen and needed to get a handle on her stupid crush. 

He mumbled something around the spoon in his mouth. 

"What did you say?" She said but he had already stood up partially, and she had to tear her eyes away from where his stomach bumped against the table when he reached forward and put a cool hand on her forehead. 

"You do feel kind of warm, Lina. Maybe you should go lie down." 

She blushed at his gentle touch and batted his hand away. "What are you, my mum?!"

He just kept looking at her with that heart melting concern in his eyes. "I can bring you some chicken soup or some orange juice later?" 

"I'm fine, thanks, Gourry." She folded her napkin on the table and stood. 

"Make sure to drink plenty of water too." He called after her. 

"Alright, m u m." She said with a smirk as she left the dining room. 

\--- 

Lina was still hungry though. 

She tried to ignore it all evening, and even went to sleep before she was woken up at midnight by her stomach growling at her. She groaned as she woke up from a dream about eating to realise that she actually needed to eat. It was dark and everyone else was asleep, and the boundaries between the dream and reality were kind of hazy as she trudged downstairs in her slippers and pyjamas to find the pantry. 

She opened the door and looked around at shelves filled with pre-prepared food for tomorrow. Her stomach growled, and she went for the nearest shelf and lifted the cover off of the nearest bowl, a big spoon in her other hand. She was in luck. It was a layered cream pudding, with chocolate on top and layers of cream-soaked biscuits stacked in between whipped cream. She dug her spoon straight in the middle and, still in a daze from her dream, began to eat. (she had been eating chocolate then, too, except her pillow had turned into chocolate and she had nearly finished cramming it all into her swollen tummy...)

The first bite of the pudding was heaven. The cream and biscuits melted on her tongue, and the chocolate crumbled on top added just the right texture as she chewed. She moaned as she swallowed, then dug out a larger spoonful. She ate quite slowly, after a while sitting down and leaning against the wall, crossing her legs and resting the pudding bowl in between them. It was probably meant to serve about eight people, but she slowly wore away at it, drifting a little closer to sleep but not stopping eating until her spoon scraped the empty bottom of the bowl. She set it aside and craned around to the bottom shelves to get another. Her hands set upon a mould full of jelly and she brought it to her lap eagerly. The mould looked like it was meant to be a rabbit or something like that, but she just dug her spoon into the top and began to eat it without turning it out of the mould to see. (She had had an amazing dream a few weeks ago about jelly- her breasts had filled with it and wobbled and dream- Gourry had loved it) Soon enough, that was gone too, and she brought out a bowl and found it was sticky toffee pudding. She set that down in her lap, vaguely noticing her stomach nudge against the bowl but not really registering it as she ate the sweet, sticky cake. That one would be better if it were hot and the toffee was runny, but she ate it anyway and soon her stomach was pressing firmly on the empty bowl. She stroked it with one hand, idly noticing that the buttons on the front of her pyjama top were getting tight. 

She stacked the bowl with the other empty ones and wriggled round to get to another dish- another jelly, except it had obviously been made later than the other one and had not set yet. Some slopped out as she moved it, so she simply brought it to her lips and drank the sweet, sugary liquid out of the mould. That sent a pleasant rush of weight to her stomach, which made her groan as she got more and more turned on. Her pussy clenched, and seemed to feel that if it didn't get to have anything inside it, she should fill her stomach some more. 

She dug out a bowl of upside-down cake for her next treat, holding the bowl between her legs and holding her breast with her free hand. Her nipples had hardened, and she thumbed over the one in her hand as she ate. The cake was apricot flavour and between the stodgy cake and generous pieces of fruit, she was finally starting to feel full. The tightest two buttons on her top were also starting to go, and she opened them, stroking the sliver of belly that poked out, groaning as the sensation sent sparks of pleasure pooling to her groin. Cautiously, she moved her free hand down, under her belly to between her legs. She had never really touched herself there before, but in this dreamlike state she felt bolder, and she gingerly pressed down, feeling the material rub against her lips. She got another bowl of pudding out (trifle) and began to rub in little circles, gasping around a mouthful of cream as she found her clit. She pressed down on it, but was distracted by the moisture leaking out of her entrance and soaking into her knickers. Her pussy clenched, wanting some stimulation. Before she could think too much about it, she slipped a hand under the waistband of her pants and brought a finger to her entrance. It felt kind of weird. Her nails were too long and the angle meant she couldn't really get very far inside of herself, so she took it out and went back to rubbing on her clit and stroking through her folds. She felt embarrassed- she was so shy about her body, she knew she should just get a toy or something and experiment more with penetration, but she always chickened out. 

She finished the trifle with difficulty and breathed out, her gut sagging out in front of her. She rubbed it, and felt full and lazy, and finally sated. She brought both hands to it and squeezed, feeling the animalistic pleasure of being absolutely stuffed to the brim, coupled with the intense doziness that came with it. And so, surrounded by empty dessert plates and slumped against the wall, she fell asleep. 

\----

"Lina?" 

Lina's eyes snapped open and her heart plummeted to the bottom of her (still totally overstuffed and naked) stomach. She scrambled to cover herself, tears coming to her eyes. "Don't look at me, Gourry! Just go away!" 

"Oh, Lina, what's wrong?" He squatted down beside her and tried to turn her to face him. 

She scrabbled at his hands and sobbed. "Please, just leave me alone and pretend you didn't see me."

"No, I won't, Lina, you're crying!" He wrapped her in his arms and she tried to muffle her sobs in his shoulder. He ran his hands through her hair and rocked her gently. "Shh, it's okay, shhh." 

Eventually, she stopped crying, but couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, so she kept her face pressed into his pyjamas. 

"Are you ready to talk about what's bothering you?" He asked gently. 

"No."

"Come on. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad." 

She lifted her head up. "You mean you don't know what's wrong?" She gestured to her swollen stomach and the empty dishes surrounding her. "Doesn't this give you a clue?" 

He frowned. "You haven't been eating much for days and you're trying to make up for lost time? I dunno." 

Lina sighed and rubbed her stomach. She was tired. "This is the problem, Gourry. I eat too much." 

"No you don't."

She looked up at his confused face, slightly annoyed with him for being slow as usual. She smacked her stomach. "What part of this looks like not eating too much?" 

"It's not more than I eat. And I mean- yeah, you eat a lot, but if you stay skinny at the end of it it means you need it, right? For all the crazy magic stuff you do." 

"Well, yeah but- it's not. I'm not." She swallowed and tried again. "It's not very attractive." 

"Does that matter? I mean- there's no one around right now." 

Lina blushed even deeper. "You are."

"Yeah but I'm not judging you- wait." Lina could almost hear his brain steaming as it worked faster than it was used to. "You want me to think you're attractive?" 

She tried to wriggle away again. Ugh, it sounded stupid now he said it out loud, he was so far out of her league. 

"Forget about it. It's stupid." She said, just as he blurted out "but I do!"

"You what?" She said, as he wrapped her in a hug again. She brought up her arms and gingerly patted his back, not really processing anything. 

"I'm so sorry Lina! I thought you didn't like me and I didn't want to chase you away!" 

"You- you mean all this time?" 

Gourry squeezed her tighter. "I'm sorry. I was hoping you'd make the first move if you liked me back. I think that has to be the most cowardly thing I've ever done." He let her go and held her at arm's length. "But I'm gonna say it now. I love you, Lina. You're smart and brave and beautiful and I'm sorry I made you wait so long." 

Lina was shocked into silence. "Even like this?" She said 

"Always." He said, and leaned in for a kiss. It was a little awkward- she didn't really know what to do- but when he leaned back he was smiling so it must not have been that bad. 

He stood up and tousled her hair. "Come on then, you. We can talk about this in the morning more but you need to sleep in an actual bed, first." 

Lina grimaced, suddenly aware of how cold the floor was and how one of the shelves was poking into her back. As Gourry stacked the empty dessert plates and put them in the kitchen, she started trying to get up. 

"You alright?" He said, poking his head back into the pantry when she still hadn't emerged after he'd washed up. 

Lina blushed. "I'm stuck." She hung her head, expecting a joke or an insult as he walked over, then squeaked a bit as he picked her up instead. 

(Well,) she thought as he carried her up the stairs, (I guess I did kind of make the first move in the end, anyway.) She patted her tummy and leaned into his chest with a smile. 

 

\----

All the way up the stairs, Lina became more and more aware of how aroused her full stomach was making her. She wriggled around a little and pressed her legs together, but that only roused the spark of need that she had been feeling earlier even more. Especially since now she knew that Gourry wanted her. Her fantasies of sleeping with him were all right at the front of her mind, and as he carried her princess- style, she could feel how full his stomach was, pressing up against her back and contrasting with the firmness of his chest. She bit her lip. He had seemed so unfazed by her, maybe ... he might like the same things she did? 

Usually, when Lina didn't know what she was doing, she would charge ahead and make up a plan on the fly. Usually looking like you knew what you were doing was half the battle in a real fight, and she was always a quick thinker. 

That was why she had been so totally floored by the whole issue of romance and intimacy. It was so uncertain, and people's emotions were messy and unpredictable. And there was so much to lose- Gourry was her best friend and constant companion, and Lina didn't know if she could have lived with herself if she had confessed and he'd turned her down. 

But now...

She was broken out of her thoughts as they reached her door, and he had to shift her so he could open it. She managed to keep quiet as the movement put pressure on her stomach, but as he put her into bed, the mattress made her stomach shake and she couldn't suppress a moan. 

He looked at her and she blushed, rubbing her stomach. "Uh, yeah. That's the other reason I was embarrassed. Being like this, well, it gets me excited." 

He sat down on the bed and put a hand on her belly. "Why's that?" He asked. 

She bit her lip but ploughed onwards. "It just feels really nice. Like... big, and heavy, and full. And it makes everything feel really sensitive." 

"I see." He said, starting to rub her tummy in slow, firm circles. "I guess I just never really thought about it like that before." She gulped as he slid his hand slowly under her top so he was touching her bare skin. "Does it feel good if I do this?" He said, pressing more firmly and watching as she wriggled about and moaned. 

"Yes." She gasped, and he grinned, leaning down to her. "How about this?" He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth, and she was about to push him off because it felt kind of gross when he ran his tongue along the top of her mouth and it started to feel really good. (Maybe this was why everyone was always going on about kissing) she thought as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. She ran her hands down his back as he explored her mouth, enjoying the feel of his firm muscles and silky hair. 

He leant more of his weight onto her and she moaned, enjoying the feel of his stomach pressing against hers, but he broke the kiss and raised himself up again, panting. "I'm not taking this too fast, am I? I can stop." His eyes were clouded over with lust and his hair was all messed up from where Lina had been playing with it, but there was still gentle concern on his face.

Lina had never fancied him more than in that moment, and the intensity of it shocked her. "No." She said, a little out of breath. "I want you." 

"Thank the gods." He said, grinding back down onto her. "Let me know if you want me to slow down or stop and I will, though."

Lina pulled his head back towards her for another kiss but he changed course at the last minute, nibbling on her neck instead. She gasped and tilted her head to allow him better access and he continued, gently scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth. Her eyes drifted over to where his bicep stood out on his arm as he held himself up. She ran her hand over it and gave it a squeeze, and then, just because she could, she leaned over and gave it a gentle bite. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Gourry with a smile. "You're not still hungry, are you?"

She smiled innocently at him. "Yes, but not for dessert..." she said, her smile turning dirty. 

He shook his head at the cheesy joke and leaned back, pulling his pyjama top over his head. She followed him, kissing the middle of his bare chest before smoothing her hands over his pecs, noting his sharp intake of breath as she skimmed over his nipples. "Does that feel good?" She asked, enjoying the look on his face as she thumbed over them again and they firmed up. 

"Yes." He said, his hips bucking up in tiny movements as he struggled to stay still. 

"How about this?" Said Lina, copying his line from earlier as she smoothed her hands over his stomach, pressing in and feeling its weight in her hands.

"Ugh, yes." He groaned, sitting back and rubbing his own stomach. "I see what you mean." 

She smirked. They really were too alike. She skimmed her fingers down, dipping into his belly button and making him squirm, before pausing a little at the waistband of his shorts. He waited for her, hips still jerking up a little every now and then as he silently begged for her to touch him. 

"Lina? We can stop if you need to." He said, but then gasped as she grabbed his dick through his shorts and squeezed it gently and feeling it harden further under her hand. 

Then she was distracted as he started to unbutton her top, and her heart sank. She gulped and let him slide the top down her arms and let go of him to pull it off the rest of the way, before crossing her arms, embarrassed as Gourry stared at her breasts. 

"Well... you knew that they're small before you started this, right?" She said, but then he made a grab for her breasts, tackling her back down on the bed and squeezing them, making her groan. 

"I've wanted to do this for so. Long." He said, before latching on to one and sucking on it, rolling the other one in his hand. She gasped, glad that he didn't seem to mind their small size but slightly overwhelmed at the change of pace. She put a hand over her mouth and arched her back as he lightly grazed a nipple with his teeth, trying to stifle the noise she was making and failing as he moved over to give the other one some attention. She tangled her free hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled slightly, then harder as he groaned. 

Lina found that her hips were moving in little circles towards his, and then she gasped as she felt his hard dick against her stomach through his shorts. She let go of his hair and ran her hand down his back, grabbing his arse and feeling the muscles working under her hand, before pulling his hips down so that they were flush with hers. She arched her body up towards him and mewled as his dick ground against her, wanting more. He reached his hand between them and found her clit with a finger, rubbing it gently, and then harder as she moaned, a bit louder than she should but not really caring. 

She pulled him off of her breast and shoved him off of her before taking off her pyjama bottoms and knickers, getting into his lap as he sat up and untying the drawstring on his shorts, pulling them down and watching his dick spring out. 

"I want it now." She said, grabbing it and giving it a firm stroke, watching as he bucked his whole body into the touch. "Like this." She let go and made to climb into his lap but he stopped her with a hand in the middle of her chest. 

"Wait," he said, panting, pushing his hair back and sitting back. A bead of sweat rolled down the middle of his chest and Lina leant in to lick it off, making him groan, but he pushed her back again.

"Isn't this your first time?" 

"Yeah? So?" 

"Lie back down. You gotta slow down a little."

She glared at him, but did as she was told, and he spread her legs and settled in between them. 

Her legs jerked involuntarily as his bare finger met her clit, so he held one down firmly with his free hand as he went lower down to her entrance. He gently ran his fingers across it, and then licked the wetness off his hand, grinning as she made a face at him. "Gourry, that's disgust-" she began, but didn't finish as he ducked his head down and licked her entrance. 

She squirmed and whined as his tongue gently pushed into her, followed by first one finger, then another. He stretched her out gently, moving upwards to suck on her clit as he put in a third finger. Lina's leg jerked upwards, and she realised that he was now palming himself with the hand that wasn't knuckle-deep inside her. 

Lina held on for a minute or so before she snapped. "How big do you think your dick is, just put it in me already!"

He smirked. "Really? Are you sure you don't want another finger?" 

Lina wriggled as he teased his pinky against her stretched entrance. "Don't make me fireball you!" She snapped, and then gasped as he pulled his hand out, gave his cock a last stroke, and then gently pushed it into her. 

Lina shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from crying out as his dick went deeper than his fingers could reach. Finally, his hips met hers and their stomachs squished together. 

"You okay?" He panted, and she nodded, then squeezed all her muscles around him experimentally, making both of them groan. 

Then he started to move, slowly at first but picking up the pace until the bed was creaking underneath them and Lina was gasping. The pleasure kept building inside of her until finally she came, grabbing on to her own overstuffed stomach as Gourry fucked her through it, pulling out just in time before he came, too. 

They lay on the bed next to each other, panting. Lina felt dazed and slightly sore, but she smiled as she rubbed her stomach lazily. 

"You okay?" Asked Gourry when he caught his breath. 

"Mmmm." She stretched and tried to pull the duvet up with her feet from where it had got bundled at the bottom of the bed. "That was so good."

"Thanks, I grew it myself." He joked, joining her and together, they managed to pull the end of the duvet high enough for Lina to grab it and pull it over them. 

"Now that we've done it, I can't believe it took us so long."

"I can." Said Gourry. He had been prepared to take his secret feelings for Lina to the grave with him if necessary. "I really thought you didn't like me that way." 

Lina huffed. "Well, now you know better I want that three times a day with every meal, we've wasted a lot of time!" 

He laughed and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Love you. " he said sleepily. 

"Love you too."


End file.
